


Chiyo Life

by MizKTakase



Series: Tales of the Bizarre - Collection Vol. 2 (May 2016-June 2018) [22]
Category: Azumanga Daioh, Moe! Ninja Girls (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizKTakase/pseuds/MizKTakase
Summary: Chiyo Mihama, head of her own robotics company, creates herself the perfect woman, with help from her four busty assistants. This is all about romance, robots, love, and boobs... mostly boobs.This story features an adult version of Chiyo Mihama.





	Chiyo Life

In the year 2017, in America, an adult woman in a white lab coat, dressed in a pink blouse and dark pink skirt, was on the podium, addressing to the reporters, about an important press conference.

“Ladies and gentlemen, fellow American Press…” she explained, “My name… is Chiyo Mihama, and I’m a scientist for a company I founded, called “_Chiyo Life_”. Chiyo, my name, stands for _eternal _or _thousand years_. After years of research, I’m proud to announce that we’re finally going to launch our first-ever Chiyo Life Drone. This drone will be permitted by the U.S. Government, in a _top secret mission_.”

One reporter raised his hand and asked, “Miss Mihama, what is this project you speak of?”

Chiyo said, in a serious voice, “I cannot divulge this information to you. It’s very personal. But what I do know is that this is a very important mission. So, we must be able to prepare the proper adjustments for the _Chiyo Life Project_.”

Another reporter, a female in blonde hair and a blue suit, asked, “Miss Mihama, will this be approved by President Kazuto Iizuka?”

Chiyo replied, “I can be blunt about this, ma’am. Our President is aware of the _Chiyo Life Project_, even if most of the people disliked it. But this, not only just from the White House, was approved by our board of directors. And we can easily say that the project will be moving forward.”

A third reporter then said, “So, Miss Mihama… If that is the case, why are you not working on it, now?”

Chiyo gulped, as she asked, “Eh? Well…”

She pouted, and then sighed, “I’m sorry… We have had hit snags, along the way… Even in my genius… It’s hard to know if it’ll work… But I _can_ tell you this: by the end of the summer, we’re going to launch our project, and we will explain further information, once it is perfected.”

She bowed, as she kept asking questions.

* * *

That afternoon, in her office, Chiyo removed her lab coat and relaxed. She sighed and stretched her body out, with her huge D-cup breasts bouncing a bit. She moaned, “Why do projects have to be hard? Still, I’m surprised that there is so much progress going.”

She viewed a small portfolio, and blinked, showing her reddish brown eyes. She nodded and said, “Yes… That’s what I did wrong… The chest size is supposed to be slimmed down to five centimeters. And her waist should be a slim 24. Great~!”

She did some modifications and notes to her _Chiyo Life Project_, a humanoid android, built to function in over ten billion procedures. Chiyo smiled and said, “Great… I can’t wait for the finished project.”

She then turned to a photo of her old days in Japan. She was a small girl, at about 12 years old, and with her light auburn hair done into round pigtails. Chiyo’s hair, from today, is very long, and lost her signature thick round pigtails, hanging from both sides, back when she was a child. Her fluffed her right pigtail and said, “Mm-mm… Fifteen years has been long, hasn’t it?”

** _Chiyo Mihama – Age: 27_ **

* * *

_Founder, creator, and technician in her own company. This is Miss Chiyo Mihama, full-blown adult and all-around genius. In just a moment, she is about to create a project of her dreams. But just what is this “Chiyo Life Project”, and what does it do? In just a moment, you’re getting a VIP treatment, of Miss Mihama’s newest work. And maybe more about her, and her project, than you’d expect. Chiyo-Chan gets ready to work… in a “**Tale of the Bizarre**”…_

* * *

** _Tales of the Bizarre #47:  
“Chiyo Life”_ **

* * *

At the lab, the next morning, Chiyo appeared from the elevator and walked down the laboratory hallways, checking to see if the _Chiyo Life Project_ is almost done. She was greeted by four female supervisors, all with pretty much the same bust size as Chiyo. Chiyo greeted them, “Good morning, everyone.”

They bowed and greeted her, “Morning, ma’am.”

They were women from Chiyo’s homeland of Japan. Chiyo then said to them, “Okay, ladies. Before we begin, which one of you was it that made my project’s breasts so bigger? Come on! We’re all women here…”

A woman in blonde hair and an orange shirt and jeans raised her hand and said, “That was me.”

Chiyo scolded, “Supervisor Hanao… And _why _did you do that?”

She held her own huge chest and blushed heavily. A woman in long black hair, in a blue bow, wearing a white shirt and black vest, with a blue skirt, stated, “Pay no attention, ma’am. It was her own fault. She, uh, kinda went overboard on the measurements… that, and her E-cups were draining her brainpower.”

“HEY!” Akari shouted, “I’m still helpful.”

Chiyo said, “Easy, ladies. I’m not mad or anything. It’s just…”

**WHAP!  
**She slapped the back of Akari’s head with the folder, and said, “Idiot! You know well that this project’s chest mass is over the limit.”

Akari sobbed, “Sorry…”

Enju said, “I told you…”

Chiyo showed her the schematics of the android and said, “Here. Slim them down to 5cm. Oh, and Head Supervisor Saion-Ji?”

Enju said, “Yes, ma’am?”

Chiyo stated, “Waist size must be 24. Got it? That’s _your_ doing.”

Enju bowed, and said in an embarrassing look, “Forgive me, ma’am.”

“You know better than to make her gears crushed, when the drone sits or bends down, forwards or backwards. You have to leave room for a flexible android.” Chiyo said.

Myu, a girl in long pink hair, in an orange sweatshirt and a pink skirt, said, “Ma’am, that’s my fault… I kinda made her stomach fatter, and leaner, but…”

Enju said, “Yeah, but, what of her servos and motherboard?”

“Chest area,” Chiyo said, “The chest area will be her chassis. Leave the waist alone, and making her flexible.”

Myu blushed and pouted, “Yeah… We had to worry about it, since it may crush the stomach area, inside.”

A girl in white hair, wearing a blue shirt with pale brown shorts, said, in a quiet voice, “Systems… uneasy… Functions low.”

Chiyo asked, “Supervisor Machiyuki-san?”

Ricka bowed and said, “Project near-finished.”

Chiyo replied, “Exactly so. Where is our newest drone?”

Ricka pointed to the right and said, “Here.”

Chiyo approached the android, in very long black hair, big breasts, and wearing a tight metallic blue one-piece swimsuit. She was also faceless, like a clean blank canvas. She also stands at about 5’10”, near the height of Miss Sakaki, Chiyo’s close friend in Japan. She was lying on the table, held down tight on her waist by a metal buckle. Chiyo pressed a button, and the table tilted forward, in a vertical position, showing the robot, still lying from the table. Chiyo said, “Near-finished, indeed. We need more and more studies on this one… This android is perfect, and she does resemble someone…”

She thought, “Miss Sakaki…”

Enju asked, “Who?”

Chiyo smiled and responded, “Oh. She’s an old friend of mine from Japan, back in high school.”

Enju said, “That’s nice. That was ten years ago…”

Chiyo giggled, “Actually… … … _fifteen_.”

Enju glared at her, “Oh, right. I forgot that you graduated from high school, before puberty struck on you.”

Chiyo asked, “And your point?”

She stated, “Activate the robot. I want to see her function well. If her systems are working okay, perhaps I can study what we need to fix her.”

Akari said, “She stands 5’5”, about 2’2”. I mean, not… uh…”

Chiyo barked, “Can you just turn her on?”

Akari said, “Yes, ma’am.”

They activated the robot, as she started to speak in a high-pitched robotic voice, similar to Chiyo’s, “Hello. My name is Chiyo. How may I be of assistance, master?”

Chiyo said, “Interesting. This robot has my name. She is a _Chiyo Life Project Drone_.”

The robot said, “Yes, Master. I am built to obey you. To what do I owe the pleasure of, from your consent?”

Chiyo said, as she held her face, “If only you had a face, maybe I would admire you.”

Enju said, “We’re still under considerations of what her facial features will represent. How do you feel about blue eyes?”

Chiyo then said, “Yes. Blue eyes work. Also, we should have her eyes round and her face more adult and feminine.”

Ricka asked her, “And chest?”

Chiyo then had an idea, as she said, “I know…”

She deactivated the robot, and then turned to the table. She then wrote down measurements and schematics on a friend of hers. Her chest is big, her hair is long and black, and her skin as milky white, like soft lean legs of a supermodel. In fact, Chiyo’s description of her Chiyo Robot is the exact image of Sakaki, one of her best friends. The others were amazed, as Myu asked, “Miss Mihama, uh… … …Are you sure we can build her, like that?”

She slammed her pencil down, and then said, “The hair and legs are okay. But the breasts and face, we have to work on. Also, tone down her voice, to make her more adult. We’re not running a child-like android for this secret project!”

Enju said, “For a second there, I thought we were…”

Chiyo said, “Well, for the moment, I want you ladies to begin work… But, if one skin follicle is left out of place, replace it. We can’t ruin magic.”

Akari said, “I thought we were creating a robot.”

Chiyo added, “Also, if you’re going to go overboard on her circuitry, increase her height on the waist area or leg area.”

Enju barked, “If we do, she’ll stand seven feet tall! What next, the world’s first female android basketball player?!”

Chiyo ordered them, “Do not test me, ladies! Get to work!”

Enju glared, whispering, “Slave driver…”

She left to her office, as the four women got to work, with Enju supervising the project, as head robotics supervisor. She ordered her partners to slim down the robot’s chest. Akari, her assistant, asked how much so. Enju stated that Chiyo’s measurements are correct, and that excessive mass from the chest area may cause problems. Her suggestion is to use size 34D. Akari said, “Right. I’m going to compare boobs with her. Higher mass equals quality performance.”

Enju asked in awkwardness, “Uh… What _is _your bra size, anyway?”

Akari blushed, “E.”

Myu sobbed, “DD…”

Ricka blushed, “D…”

Enju sighed, “NO WONDER! Fine… 33D. But nothing lower. Even bigger mass may damage the servos.”

Akari sobbed, “Awwww… But her boobs may perform higher function, since they’re like batteries.”

Enju said, “Her boobs, er, chest area is fine, as it is. And she’s already functional with a special core…”

She then shouted, “AND THIS IS **_NOT_** A BORDELLO!”

Ricka stated, “Hip area… forgotten.”

Myu replied, “Ricka’s right. What if the robot has a big butt?”

Enju asked, “What is wrong with a huge butt? Her butt is soft, and needs cushioning!”

Akari said, “I wonder if there’s twerking programmed in her…”

Enju said, as she grumbled, “I’m so fired for this…”

She bellowed, “Fine! Go with the boss’s original plan. 34-24-36. Make sure that she is slim enough to be stabilized. And give her a deeper female voice, since the prototype is like Miss Mihama’s. But also, make sure that she has an emotionless face, like Machiyuki.”

Ricka gasped, “Me?”

Enju said, “Because you never show off.”

Ricka looked away, and said, “Yes, ma’am.”

Enju clapped her hands and said, “Let’s get to work, ladies. This is going to be our best work, ever!”

She hissed, “But… let me give you a fair warning… Our jobs are on the line, so we must make her _absolutely perfect_! If Miss Mihama is unhappy, we’re unemployed! Understand?”

They agreed, as Enju smiled, “Okay, guys. Let’s do it~!”

They began to work on the robot’s facial features and body functions, as they lasted a whole week on the preparations.

**XXXXX**

In Chiyo’s office, meanwhile, she was admiring the photo of herself, when she was a child, and thought about Sakaki, a girl with long black hair and a huge chest. She was considered a popular girl in her high school, being that she was the most glamourous girl in the school, mostly by the other girls. And not to mention the most athletic person she ever knew. She hugged the photo onto her bosom and whispered, “Miss Sakaki…”

She lied down on her chair and said, “Interesting… It’ll be like talking to her, all over again… It’s been fifteen years… and I haven’t spoken to her, since we graduated together. Even if we’re going to different parts of the world, we’re still friends. Her, Miss Yomi, Tomo, Miss Kagura… even Miss Osaka… I wonder…”

She thought about making a call to her friend from Osaka, but Enju buzzed in. Chiyo asked, “Enter! Yes?”

She stepped towards her, as Chiyo said, “Head Supervisor Saion-Ji… What is it?”

Enju said, “Well, ma’am… About the project we’re doing… We’re already underway on the preparations… and to make her realistic… All we needed is a name, other than Chiyo. The girls and I agreed to make one for her. Any suggestions?”

Chiyo thought about it, and then said, “Well, if you must, I suppose so. Since she resembles someone I know, I wish to name her… Sakaki.”

Enju said, “Sakaki… as in the “_cleyera japonica_”. Excellent choice. Thank you, ma’am.”

She left, as Chiyo boomed out, “YOU BETTER BE WORKING ON THAT ANDROID! MY ASS IS ON THE LINE! Oop! I mean, my career is on the line!”

Enju dashed off, and pleaded, “Yes, ma’am! YES, MA’AM!”

She calmed down and sobbed a bit, “Crud. I didn’t mean to cuss. Old habits die hard, and my friends don’t usually cuss, unless…”

She sighed, in complete disdain, “My days reminiscing stink…”

She grumbled, as she lied her head on the table, “This is so stupid… We’re already making progress… Now, I’m wondering if I can test her, like before…”

She then buzzed on the intercom and said, “Head Supervisor Saion-Ji, please inform me of any further progress on the Chiyo Life Project – _Sakaki_. If this blows up in my face, you’re fired.”

Enju responded, “Certainly, ma’am. I’ll do my best to make sure this goes flawless.”

Chiyo relaxed, and then said, “Okay…”

**XXXXX**

One week later, Chiyo returned to the lab, as Enju bowed to her. Ricka and Myu were placing the finishing touches. Myu was brushing her long black hair, while Ricka used a small paintbrush to paint a little gloss on the robot’s lips. Enju explained, “Well, it’s almost ready for testing. Machiyuki-san’s preparing the final tests. Durability and functions are at 100%, her speech pattern is correct, her mobility works well, and all that’s left is your approval.”

Chiyo said, as she approached her, “She’s almost done? Great! And you did the testing, by yourself?”

Akari said, “Well, sure, we did! We had to make sure that she aced her exams, and she’ll be launched out to the field.”

Chiyo looked at the clipboard and saw that the Sakaki Robot is perfected. Chiyo then said, “Well… Sounds right to me. But amazing! 100% in all her functions? We’ve created the world’s first _perfect _android!”

Enju huffed, “Not everything is perfect…”

Akari said, “Well, not really…”

Ricka added, “Not perfect enough.”

Chiyo asked, “Come again?”

Akari said, “Well… She has a thing for… … …cute animals…”

Enju stated, “Apparently, when we did a first run, she suddenly blushed at Momochi’s breasts…”

Myu blushed, holding her chest, “She saw my bunny-print blouse, during the repairs and testing, and she admired my shirt… But I said it was nothing… It was a bit ugly. But she responded that my blouse was cute, even for my own girth.”

She turned away, as Chiyo approached her. Ricka said that her makeup has dried, and is ready to be launched. Chiyo activated her, and her eyes lit up in blue. Sakaki, as she is named, was in her metallic blue swimsuit, and turned to her.

“Hello, Miss Chiyo. My name is Sakaki.” She spoke in a deep female voice, “How may I be of service to you, Master?”

Chiyo blushed, and was weeping, “She… She’s just like her… You’re…”

She hugged her and blubbered a bit, “Miss Sakaki…”

Sakaki asked, “Oh. Why are you crying, Miss Chiyo?”

Enju asked, “Yes… Ma’am… Why _are _you crying?”

Akari asked, in worry, “You okay?”

Chiyo stepped back, and stopped. She said, “Uh… Sorry… Nostalgic memories…”

Enju glared at her, “Riiiiiight…”

She whispered, “Sicko.”

Myu said, “Enju, no. She is just happy… Happy that she created the perfect woman.”

Chiyo barked, “Shut your mouth!”

She calmed down, and said, “I mean, no, we didn’t. We created the perfect drone that will be in our best research. But I guess I do feel kinda bad about it.”

Enju asked, “How so?”

Chiyo explained, “Well, it’s rather convincing, since we modeled after an old friend from Japan… Well, my friend. She’s like the only person I know of, other than Miss Kasuga. That’s why _she’s _a perfect choice, other than Kasuga.”

Akari asked, “What was wrong with _Kasuga_?”

Chiyo said, “She’s a bit dense, airheaded, and…”

She gulped, “…very creepy…”

Ricka said, “Dark past.”

Chiyo said, “No, fetish for sea cucumbers.”

Ricka blushed, “_Namako_?”

Chiyo asked Enju, “May I make a request? How about I take her to my home, and test her, myself? I want to see if she can live up to real life expectations, other than this stuffy old laboratory.”

Enju responded, in protest, “Out of the question, ma’am! We can build us a simulation room for Sakaki to test in.”

Chiyo replied, “It’s alright. I do have a dog, and she likes cute things. Correct?”

Myu nodded, “Correct.”

Chiyo stated, “I’ll have her for a month or so, and I want to make sure she’s in her best behavior. So, while I’m gone, I want you to review her performance and abilities. If anything, we may be able to learn what needs to improve, for the proper updating software. For now, I want to take her home with me.”

Enju snuffed, “You’re not going to… you know…”

Akari giggled, “Ohhhhh, you’re going to smoosh boob with her.”

Chiyo gasped in horror, and then barked, “Idiots! You know I’m not--!”

She breathed deeply and said, “Never mind… Supervisor Hanao, help me bring Sakaki to my car. The rest of you, you may research your reviews on what we can improve on Sakaki, and to use for future projects in the _Chiyo Life Project_.”

Akari escorted Sakaki, as she said, “This way, Sakaki-bot.”

Sakaki asked, “You’re calling me Sakaki-Bot? I am just Sakaki.”

Akari blushed, “My apologies…”

Sakaki asked, “But curious… How do you grow your chest, over time?”

Akari covered herself, as she cried, “SHUT UP! You pervert!”

Enju growled, “Hentai…”

Akari argued, “Stay out of this! She is being perverted at me!”

Enju smiled, “Oh, I’m sorry… I’m not the one who’s carrying a fembot with huge breasts!”

Akari smiled evilly, “Speak for yourself, cow.”

Enju held her breasts and blushed heavily, “HEY! We’re ALL the same size, sort of! Don’t compare us to _her_!”

“She’s _your _bust size!”

“HOW DARE YOU!”

Chiyo called out, “Hanao! ON THE DOUBLE!”

Akari called back, “Coming, ma’am!”

She said to Enju, “We’ll argue about this, when I come back.”

She and the robot left the lab, as Akari escorted her to the parking lot. They both arrived at the parking lot, as Chiyo was in a red sports car. Chiyo then opened the rear doors and said, “Get in. Can you sit in the back, Sakaki?”

Sakaki bowed and said, “Affirmative, Miss Chiyo.”

She stepped in, as Chiyo told her to be careful, since she’s a delicate machine. Sakaki went in her car, and buckled herself in. Akari shut the door, as Chiyo said, “Miss Hanao, make sure that the lab isn’t a mess, when I return from testing.”

Akari smirked, “Sure, I won’t… Have fun with your _Miss Sakaki_…”

She made kissing gestures, joking her that they may kiss. Chiyo huffed, “HMPH!”

She drove away, as Akari cried out, “I was only kidding! Miss Mihama?”

She barked, angrily, kicking the ground, “BITCH!”

She went back inside the building, preparing the performance review of Sakaki.

* * *

At Chiyo’s mansion, outside, she stepped out of the car, and helped Sakaki out. Sakaki replied, “Thank you, Miss Chiyo.”

Chiyo nodded, “Yes, sure.”

She said, “Well, welcome to my home.”

Her mansion was a huge home with bricks and columns. She said, “It’s my own home, since I came here to America. Since I lived here, after Mom and Dad moved back to Japan, and I lived alone.”

She sighed and said, “I wish I had Mr. Tadakichi with me, but he had to live back in America… I’ll never find someone like that…”

A huge white Great Pyrenees trotted towards Chiyo, as it barked to her. She cuddled the dog and giggled, “Mr. Tadakichi~!”

Sakaki asked, “A dog?”

She petted him and said, “This is Tadakichi the 2nd. Though, Mr. Tadakichi is male, I managed to locate a dog that resembles him. When I was 21, I found me the perfect match for company. I named him _Tadakichi the 2nd_, but he’ll always be Mr. Tadakichi.”

Sakaki said, “Of course. But he looks nice, until you’re bitten.”

Chiyo said, “Oh, not at all. He’s a gentle dog. He’s also, like my former dog, a very nice gentleman. And a man of character.”

She approached her, and said, “May I pet her?”

Chiyo said, “You may. Even for an artificial being, he finds you very nice. And that’s saying, since he may not trust a machine.”

Sakaki kneeled to her and reached her hand out. She petted the dog’s head, and gently rubbed onto his head. She continued to rub his head, as the dog enjoyed it. Chiyo smiled, thinking that feels like before… like 15 years ago, when Miss Sakaki met Tadakichi, and petted him. She was petting him for one whole minute, as Chiyo said, in embarrassment, “Maybe we better go inside…”

Sakaki jerked back her hand, and said, “Oh. Right. But, he’s so big that you can ride him.”

Chiyo said, “Well, actually I can. But not anymore. After my growth spurt, I was too big to ride on a Great Pyrenees. I stand about 5’3”, much like my classmates. Plus, I never knew the others girls joked at me, about my height for when I’m an adult. Miss Yomi said that I’d be in Miss Sakaki’s level, back when we were at the pool. She was right.”

She stated that, since she’s now 5’3”, and Sakaki stands at 5’8”; the robot Sakaki stands roughly 5’11”, after the thorough repairs and modifications. She grew a foot long, over the course of fifteen years. And much like Sakaki, she became busty and tall, like her.

“Just between you and me, I turned 14, my bust started to grow heavily. I always thought that girls in their pre-teen phase, like Miss Yomi, would grow a small centimeter or two, before turning 13.”

She showed Sakaki in, and then shut the door. She then closed the curtains on the windows. She said, “Anyway, make yourself at home. I don’t mind, since it’s only for a while.”

Sakaki responded, “How long should I stay here?”

Chiyo sighed, and grumbled, “Until those jerks in Chiyo Life find out what the hell was wrong with you.”

“Huh?” Sakaki said.

Chiyo panicked, and giggled, “I meant, until Head Supervisor Saion-Ji informs me of an update patch, before we can start the project.”

Sakaki bowed and said, “Thank you, Miss Chiyo.”

Chiyo said, “But I cannot tell you the project, yet. You’re not ready to experience it, just yet. You’re under, what they would call it, _beta testing_.”

“Then why the visit?”

Chiyo remarked, “I want to get to know you, personality-wise. You remind me so much of… _her_…”

She hugged her, as both of their breasts smooshed onto each other. Chiyo was a bit forlorn, as Sakaki was hugging her, patting her back. Sakaki asked, “Why the sad hug?”

Chiyo explained, “Well, you remind me of another person… whom I cannot mention. You see, she was in high school, likewise me, when I started, at 10. But that was long ago… and I made new friends… but it was so long… I haven’t made contact with them, lately.”

She stepped back, and the said, “Well, now that the formality is over, let’s begin testing. First, I want you to run up and down the stairs, without holding the railing.”

She pointed up the stairway, and said, “This is only a 15-foot walk up and down. I want to see if you are in good speed, unlike the robots that climb the stairs, with great difficulty.”

Sakaki turned to the stairs and said, “With great difficulty… But with these stairs, as your _Chiyo Life Project_, I’ll do my best.”

She rushed up the stairs, sprinting upward, and then headed back down, without tripping. Chiyo gasped, as she checked how long she ran for. She timed her speed at 15 seconds. In an average dash upward, it usually takes about a minute or so to rush up and down the long flight of stairs. Chiyo was amazed, as she said, “Good work. We can safely say that you’re in top speed.”

Sakaki giggled, “Thank you, Chiyo-Chan.”

Chiyo blushed, as she said, “Chi-Chi-Chi… Chiyo-Chan? No one ever called me Chiyo-Chan, ever, since high school…”

She hugged her, as Sakaki blushed, “Are we hugging, again?”

Chiyo giggled, “It’s good that you’re okay… You’re my perfect friend…”

Sakaki blushed, as she said, “Aw, thanks…”

Sakaki held Chiyo and said, “Then, can you examine me, ma’am? I want to know if I feel rusty.”

Chiyo said, “Sure thing. But let’s do it in my room. I have to make dinner tonight, anyway.”

Sakaki said, “And where is your room?”

“Upstairs.”

She ran back upstairs, as Chiyo boomed, “USE THE RAILING AND WALK! I never said for you to run up the stairs, from now on!”

Sakaki went up to the next floor, and said, “Oh. Apologies, Chiyo-Chan.”

Chiyo blushed, “I can’t stay mad…”

She called up, “Lie on the floor, in my room, and prepare. Second room on your left. Please excuse me.”

She pranced away to the kitchen, as she sang, “_Cooking is so fun… Cooking is so fun… Now it’s time to take a break and see what we have done…_”

Sakaki left to Chiyo’s room, to prepare for the repair check. She entered her room, which is a clean room, with a desk and stereo, a huge bookshelf, and a portrait of a Neco Coneco she drew, using paint and pencil. Sakaki then said, as she looked at the floor, “Such a clean room. But I must insist on cleaning her floor, before she continues.”

She went to find a vacuum cleaner, in the closet, next door from the room. She pulled it out and returned to her room. Sakaki plugged the vacuum into her navel and said, “Begin.”

She turned on the vacuum, and proceeded to clean up the already clean carpet, making sure no extra dirt particles are laid out. Minutes after she cleaned the carpet, she turned off the vacuum cleaner, and returned it to the closet.

“What was that noise?” Chiyo called from below.

Sakaki said, responding to her question, “Your floor was a little dirty. I wanted to clean it up, before we begin.”

Chiyo said, “Okay!”

Sakaki returned to Chiyo’s room, and unzipped the back of her one-piece swimsuit. She removed the upper half of it, exposing her huge bare breasts, with her long hair covering it. She kept the swimsuit on, from the waist up, and proceeded to lie down. She powered down, as she waited for Chiyo to arrive. She was lying on her back, with her bare breasts exposed, as some of her hair fell to the floor. Chiyo returned, after ten minutes, and said, “Well, dinner is going to be ready in an hour. While I wait, I might as… well…”

She gulped, “URK!”

She saw a glimpse of her naked chest, and sprouted a little blood from her nose. She sniffled and gagged a bit, “AAAGH!”

She shouted, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHEN I SAID LIE DOWN AND WAIT, DON’T PREPARE!”

Sakaki didn’t respond. She was turned off. Chiyo moaned, as she said, “I don’t know… Did she do that to spite me, or was it…?”

She sighed and kneeled down, “Never mind. I did make these robots lifelike. Soon, she will be ready for the most important mission of all.”

She held one of her huge breasts, out of curiosity, and squeezed it a bit. She then said, “I have to give Hanao and Momochi credit. This is lifelike and soft. So, this is what a huge D-Cup looks like…”

She pressed her finger onto her nipple and said, “Even feels lifelike, on the inside, too…”

She let go and said, “Enough of this. Let’s begin…”

She opened her stomach panel, opening in two, and showed her chrome plating. Chiyo pulled out a screwdriver and unscrewed the square plate on the waist area. She opened it, showing gears, wires, and a small circuit board, with flashing lights. Chiyo said, as she was busy, “Well, thanks to the newest source of technology, this one will last years, maybe decades, with the right tools.”

She began to work on Sakaki, as she opened her eyes. Sakaki beeped, “_Hello. Hello. Chiyo-Chan. I am Sakaki_.”

Chiyo said, “Uh, you’re _not _supposed to be turned on…”

Sakaki responded, “My apologieeeeeees, Chiyo-Cha-Cha-Cha-Chan.”

She was skipping and buzzing, as she beeped, “And I’m sor-sor-sorry that I ma-ma-made you see meeeee like thi-i-i-i-i-i-is.”

Chiyo said, “I understand. But please, no more speaking… until I say so. I have to see what makes you tick, and maybe what we can improve on you, before putting you to the test.”

She then tweaked her gears and said, “Okay… Lemme see what we can improve on… Maybe this wire…”

She began to fiddle with her gears, as Sakaki quietly giggled, thinking it’s ticklish.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at the _Chiyo Life Labs_, Enju was reading through the folder, and said, “Says here that her personality is curt and shy. But she does not show herself off, often. Whoever built her to have realistic boobs, he should be fired, the hentai.”

Akari replied, “But isn’t that the point of what Miss Mihama wanted? She wants us to help create the perfect drone for the secret mission. Sadly, she never said what it was.”

Enju disputed, “We had to go through vigorous training and testing, to get this job done. Plus, having to test her, using different keywords, to learn of Sakaki’s abilities, it’s useful.”

Myu smiled and said, “Oh, yes. But I remember that Chiyo even made her not use tongue twisters. She was terrible at it. She once did one that I don’t recall, but…”

Akari laughed, “OOH! Is it _Rubber Baby Buggy Bumpers_?”

Myu said, “It’s a swell riddle that she’s been mastering, since she was born.”

She chanted, “Here I go! GAS BLAST GUST BUSTED GRASS! BASS BLAST GUST DUSTED GLASS! GLASS GUT BUSTER GLASS CUSTARD!”

She giggled, as the others were concerned. Enju asked, furious and amazed, “Dang! That is _hard _to say, especially from a young genius like Miss Mihama, does it?”

Akari asked, “_That’s _better?”

Myu said, “I asked her if she would repeat that for me, if she has mastered it. But she said NO… Well… I’m sorry that I asked, but it’s… a personal question.”

Akari moaned, “Well, I’m bored. We never got to know the truth, anyways… This Sakaki android is too perfect.”

Enju read the folder and said, “Hmm… Something about her seems odd. I’m going to forward this to General Kurosawa, and maybe she’ll ask us what she’s missing. She’s perfected, with no flaws, but I fear the worst.”

She repeated the tongue twister that Chiyo said, but failed at the third line. She growled, as Enju found something in the folder. She then gasped, her eyes widened, and she said, “Machiyuki-san, the phone!”

Ricka nodded, “Hm.”

She went to the phone, as Enju said, “This is bad. Machiyuki! Get me General Kurosawa! She needs to see this.”

**XXXXX**

Chiyo finished, as she closed Sakaki’s stomach plating. She closed the panels, and Sakaki sat up. She said, “Chiyo-Chan. How did I do?”

Chiyo said, “You’re under working condition. However, more studying is required. How about you live with me, for a while, before we begin the planned scheduled project? It might take a week… It might take a month… Hell, it’ll take the rest of my life to learn what to do with you. You’re just one woman, and a friend of mine.”

She hugged her, as Sakaki said, “Thank you. If I am a burden, please, tell me so, and I may leave.”

Chiyo said, “Oh, no. If I ever tell you to leave, I have to return you to the lab, for more testing.”

She sniffed, and then got up, running to the kitchen, “OH, GOD! My dinner! Do me a favor! Stay right there!”

She hurried off, and Sakaki remained seated, with her bare chest exposed. She nodded, and then thought, “How I wish she’d let me assist her.”

Chiyo was in the kitchen, as she pulled out a roast from the oven. She then examined it and said, “Good… Still medium rare. I have to wait until it’s all done…”

She put it back in, as Sakaki, in her swimsuit, fully clothed, appeared. She said, “Chiyo-Chan? Something wrong?”

Chiyo said, “OH! Miss Sa--, er, Sakaki. Just cooking dinner… for me…”

“Why only you?”

“I’m sometimes lonely… and that I’m hoping to find someone to love. Sadly, not sure if any man will date a genius. And that’s because I still have time and money on my hands, when I am working in the _Chiyo Life Project_. But… … …”

She turned away and said, “I don’t know…”

Sakaki said, “You’re upset? You’re very lonely…”

She approached her, as Chiyo whispered, “Sakaki…”

She then asked, as Chiyo closed her eyes and puckered up, “Then, if you do not mind, may I handle Mr. Tadakichi?”

Chiyo gasped, and stepped back. She blushed and said, “Uh… Yeah, sure…”

Sakaki said, “Great. Where is he?”

“He’s out back, in the yard.”

She stepped outside, as Chiyo panted heavily. She said, “What was _that_ about?”

She shook her head and began to make dinner.

Outside, Sakaki called to the huge dog, “Mr. Tadakichi~! Come here, boy.”

Tadakichi looked at her, and ran to her. The dog leapt towards her, and she hugged her. He barked, as she petted his head. He said, “So cute.”

She continued to pet the dog, until ten minutes later, when they were sitting under a huge tree. She remained sitting by him, as the dog lied with her, on the soft grass. She spoke, with a smile on her face, “What bliss.”

She blushed, and remained under the tree, in pure bliss.

* * *

That night, Chiyo was resting in bed, as she was reading a book. She then thought, as she was reading, “It’s like I’m curious about Miss Sakaki, and yet I have feelings for her. But I’m not gay, as they call it. What kind of a genius am I?”

Tadakichi entered the bedroom, as Chiyo said, “Oh, Mr. Tadakichi…”

She petted him, as he whimpered in sadness. “What’s wrong? Where’s Sakaki?”

He went to the window, as he whimpered. She looked out the window, and then saw Sakaki, sitting outside, by the tree, still in bliss. She remained in place, as Tadakichi was whimpering in sadness. Chiyo said, as she panicked, “She’s been out there, since… Oh, shit! Shit! Miss Sa--! I mean, crap! NO! AGH!”

She calmed down, and said, “…easy… You’re not Tomo or Kagura… or Miss Yukari… Don’t… swear…”

She breathed in and out, and then composed herself. She then rushed outside to the backyard, and approached Sakaki.

When she arrived, she called out, “What were you doing? You’ve been out here, since 5! It’s 9:30! Sakaki?”

She kneeled to her, as Sakaki was still in her blissful smile. She suddenly froze in place, with her blue eyes turning blank and dim. She couldn’t respond. Chiyo whispered, “Oh, no… Again? Don’t tell me…”

She undid her swimsuit, showing her bare chest. She opened her right breast panel and examined her. She checked her stability, but it was dimmed in LED green. She then said that Sakaki’s fully operational, but it appears that power cells have died down.

Chiyo groaned, “Now I see why the _solar energy _device was discontinued by Miss Kurosawa. Don’t worry, Sakaki. I came prepared.”

She lifted her up and held her under her arms. Sakaki’s breasts bounced over to her face, as she gagged and moaned, “ungh… Get these things off!”

Chiyo held the robot up, but was struggling to get back in, because her face was covered in naked breasts. She placed her down in the stoop, and responded, rubbing her mouth, “This is a problem, since I wanted to carry her inside. And she’s only a six-foot tall android, weighing only 200 pounds.”

She breathed heavily, and sat next to her. She redid her swimsuit and said, “You know… You’re the only person I know that understands me… even though, when I was young, and in high school, no one understood me, since I was 11… That was when we went to our second year in high school, together. I mean, sooner or later, we’re all going to be senpais to others, after we travel upward to a new school year. I didn’t go to college, until I finished studying abroad. Living here in America is nice and all… but I miss home… I wonder if they ever wrote to me.”

She held up a cigarette and lit it. She smoked and said, “Sorry, if you’re seeing me smoke. When I started doing the _Chiyo Life Project_, I get stressed a lot… Heh! Reminds me of why Tomo picked on me, long ago… But she’s a nice girl.”

She took another puff and said, “But still… All the memories of high school in Japan… I miss everything that these girls did. And it’s sad to know about whatever happened to them… Sakaki… Yomi… Tomo… Kagura… Miss Yukari… Miss Kurosawa… even Osaka…”

She looked at the motionless android and said, “I’m sure you would have memories of long ago… if you could… should you be in my shoes… except you would be a preteen, and a genius, and I would be a tall woman with huge boobs, admired by all…”

Sakaki said nothing. Chiyo stopped smoking and said, “Well, let’s get you up and running. It’s getting late.”

She put out the cigarette, and stood up. She lifted up Sakaki in her arms, and carried her over her shoulders. She went inside and headed upstairs. She slowly went up the stairs, with two hundred pounds of a mechanical female in her shoulders. She grumbled, walking up slower and slower, “Damn it… Why didn’t I move the cells to the pantry, and not in my closet?”

She made it to the top and went to her room. But before she could enter, she tripped on the rug and fell over, landing on her back.

**THUD!  
**“OW!” She moaned, as she and the android dropped to the floor, “Ungh… ow… my head…”

She was lying on the ground, with a motionless Sakaki planting her breasts onto her chest. Chiyo moaned, as she was pushing Sakaki up. She blushed heavily, as she griped, “If I knew this was trouble, I’d ask Kurosawa to cancel the project! But how can I, being that this fembot fuck-up is perfect?!”

She bit her tongue, and let go. Sakaki’s body plummeted to her face. Chiyo shrieked, “NOOOOOOOOOOO--!”

**PLOP!  
**Her breasts got onto Chiyo’s face, as Chiyo grumbled in arousal _and _anger. She closed her eyes and then said, muffling, “Okay… I guess _this _is what they mean by _awkward lesbian moments_…”

She lifted her up, by the arms, and placed her by the wall. She calmed down and said, “Okay. Fine… You _stay_ there. I’m going to get the cells.”

She went to the closet, near the bathroom, and said, rummaging through, “Shit… Oop! Out of cells… Where are they? No… No… Not here… Where did I--?”

She then said, “Now I remember!”

She went to the bedroom and opened her drawer. She pulled open the top drawer, in her underwear drawer, and pulled out a bag of power cells, small amber capsules, with two metal wires on each end. She reached for one and said, “I forget I had those in my underwear drawer, the night I had to test my recent Chiyo Life Drone. Shame that failed, due to being not heatproof. Sakaki’s foolproof. Too bad she’s not _muscle_proof. I wonder how long I had those.”

She pulled out one, and returned to Sakaki. She then said, as she reopened her chest, “Okay, Sakaki… Time to reactivate.”

She replaced the old cell, and put in the new one, deep inside her chest cavity. She closed her chest, smooshing her cleavage back into shape. Chiyo then reactivated her, as Sakaki blushed, “Hi, Master…”

She spoke, as she stood up, “How long was I asleep? I had the most blissful dream ever. Mr. Tadakichi was so cute and cozy, I wanted to hug his darling furry white hair, and sleep on it.”

She blushed heavily, “Mr. Tadakichi… So lucky… So hot…”

Chiyo asked her, “Uh, I’m sorry… but do you have a thing for my dog?”

She blushed heavily, looking at her bare breasts. She forgot to redress her swimsuit, after replacing her power cell. She was bleeding lightly, as Sakaki asked, with her breasts bouncing, “Something wrong, Master?”

Chiyo closed her nose and grumbled, “My bad on my end…”

Sakaki looked at her naked bust and blushed, “AH!”

She covered herself and whimpered, “You pervert!”

Chiyo snarled, “_I’M _the pervert?!”

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at the Chiyo Life Labs, Enju went into a conference call with Kurosawa, a woman who help funded the _Chiyo Life Project_.

“Yes, I understand, Miss Saion-Ji.” Kurosawa said, from the telephone, set on speaker, “And I’m glad you brought this in attention. Does Miss Mihama know about this?”

Enju replied, “Yes, ma’am. Miss Mihama said that she made the Chiyo Life Sakaki Model as perfect. However, when we were constructing her, we learn of numerous faults inside her. When we were studying on Sakaki’s update software, we realize one thing: we goofed.”

Kurosawa explained, “Oh, really? What did you find?”

Enju stated, looking at the folder, “Let’s see… M-17 file on the drone. Programmed to be in love with anything she sees, including men. She’s simply spotted by one thing, possibly the first thing she enjoys, and sticks to it. We’re wondering if Sakaki Robot is infatuated with Miss Mihama. If that happens, I’ve been working for a hentai of a genius!”

Kurosawa said, “M-17… Wasn’t it from a rejected sex droid that we patented, until it fell apart? This Chiyo Life Droid named… _58K3-Chiyo_.”

Enju snuffed, “I got better things to do, than have perverted thoughts. I got a boyfriend back home… than working here.”

She paused and said, “Wait… 58K3… That would be… One of our old _Chiyo Life Model Drones _that was glitched in the test run. Says that she was posing in an erotic stance, hair of auburn, body of a supermodel with silicone, and--. You know, now that I think about it, the recent Chiyo Life Drones all resembled Miss Mihama, only more… uh… what’s the word… Erotic?”

Akari said, “Alluring.”

Ricka added, “Sexy.”

Myu replied, “Hypnotic?”

Kurosawa said, “Obviously that. We have patented the project, since it’s very important. Don’t you get what we’re doing, if this project is finally approved and perfected?”

Akari smiled, “I understand. Imagine what we can do, all around the world.”

Ricka said, “Galactic.”

Myu said, “She was right, the first time.”

Kurosawa then said, “Before I ask more. I want to know… Have you been faithful?”

Enju said, “Uh, give a new definition to the word, ma’am.”

Kurosawa said, “Willpower.” And then chuckled. She responded, “I’m sure you have been loyal to Miss Mihama, since the beginning.”

Myu said, “With all due respects, ma’am, we’ve been at it for two long years. And most of our crew has been waived off, when the project blew up in our faces.”

Kurosawa said, “Well, they do get paid for the job done. And you four are the brightest young stars in the project. Aside from technicians, you’re also supervisors for the project, and to make sure that Chiyo-Chan doesn’t get into any antics.”

Ricka replied, “Danger. Awareness concerned.”

Kurosawa asked, “Miss Machiyuki? What do you mean, and please speak fully!”

Ricka explained, “Anyway, Miss Mihama may be in trouble, should she get rowdy with a fembot. As in…”

Myu said, “Sakaki was built with no faults. What could go wrong?”

**XXXXX**

Back in Chiyo’s house, Sakaki was placed in her bed and said, “Thank you, Miss Mihama.”

Chiyo smiled, “Oh, yes.”

Sakaki lied in bed, and was posing in a sultry manner. Chiyo said, as she was blushing, “Miss Sa--, uh, er, Sakaki… Why the pose?”

Sakaki said, “How about a cuddly dog by my bed?”

Chiyo explained, “You know, maybe you’re into a fetish for Mr. Tadakichi. That’s my dog. I don’t want to have an android… … …eh, you know… have…”

“No. I don’t mean that.” Sakaki smiled, “It’s a rather beautiful and cozy feeling. I wanna pet him, and maybe sleep by my side, like I have a beautiful boyfriend.”

Chiyo blushed and whispered, “She sure is… cute…”

Chiyo snapped out of it, and she scolded, “NO! Out of the question! Mr. Tadakichi sleeps in his own bed! Stop being such a fetish for my dog! You’re designed to assist me in the project. Yet, you’re all alone, wanting my dog’s… uh… how should I put this?”

Sakaki snuffed, “Look, it’s not that bad. And it’s not intimate, if that’s what you’re thinking. Your dog is adorable. And I wish there are plenty of Great Pyrenees like him; especially cute kittens, too. I want to pet a kitten, so much.”

Chiyo huffed, and then barked, “Look! You are fixed, after such a blissful moment with my dog. So, you got three seconds to explain why you died out… and then, you get the hell out of my bedroom!”

Sakaki sat up and smiled, “Don’t you just hate it when your core dies out, because of a sensual feeling of loving animals? I have been a cute kitty, wanting to pet the puppy.”

Chiyo said, “Answer me, darn it!”

Sakaki said, as she stood up, “That’s because… It was a magical feeling. Sitting by the dog, enjoying the beautiful sky, the cool clean air of the city, the cicadas humming, the birds singing, it was… a magical feeling. Sitting by the dog, enjoying the beautiful sky, the cool clean air of the city, the cicadas humming, the birds singing, it was… a magical feeling. Sitting by the dog, enjoying the beautiful sky, the cool clean air of the city, the cicadas humming, the birds singing, it was… a magical feeling…”

She kept repeating the words, as Chiyo held her and cried, “Sakaki, you alright? Sakaki?”

Sakaki was starting to overheat a bit, as Chiyo deactivated her. She whispered, “What went wrong? Why is she--?”

She held her hand on her head, and jerked away, lightly burning her hand. “OW! Fuck!”

She laid her on the bed, after removing the blanket. She said she didn’t want to burn her sheets. Sakaki cooled down, and Chiyo examined her circuitry. She opened her chest panels and examined her, on the inside. Sakaki was malfunctioning, as Chiyo whispered, “Damn it! What is her problem? Never have I seen my android go hot and bothered, over my dog! But why a loop?”

Sakaki turned herself on, and said, “Hello, Chiyo Mihama. My name is Chiyo. How may I be of assistance, master?”

She gasped, as Sakaki was beeping, back to her default programming, “My name is Chiyo. How may I be of assistance, master? My name is Chiyo. Chiyo. Chiyo. My name is Chiyo. It was magical. Sitting by the dog, enjoying the beautiful sky, the cool clean air of the city, the cicadas humming, the birds singing, it was… a magical feeling. My name is--. A magical feeling. Birds singing. Cicadas humming. Cool clean air of--, birds singing-ing-ing, I am Chiyo.”

She was spazzing from her head, as smoke appeared from Sakaki’s exposed chest. Chiyo cried, “STOP! ABORT! SAKAKI, STOP IT!”

She kept malfunctioning, as she beeped, “Birds humming. Cicadas singing feeling. I am a magical feeling, master. My name is air of the city. Cool clean city singing. How may I be of master Chiyo, assistance of singing cicadas magical master?”

She jerked her head up and down, as Chiyo cried out in fright, “STOP IT! SAKAKI! MISS SAKAKI, PLEASE CONTROL YOURSELF, YOU IDIOT! **STOP!**”

She kept speaking in scrambled words, as Chiyo was pissed. She roared, “GOD! DAMN IT! **I! SAID! THAT’S! FUCKING! ENOUGH!!! SAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!**”

She dug her hand inside and ripped the circuit board off of inside Sakaki’s chest, as she slurred down, “I am Chiiiiiyoooooooooooooooooo…”

She died down and slurred in an incoherent moan and wail. Chiyo dropped to the ground, with a piece of Sakaki’s servos, and was lightly bleeding from her hand. She coughed, with her legs in an M-shape, panting heavily, after she forcibly removed Sakaki’s motherboard. She tossed it into the ground and grumbled. She dropped her head and sobbed, “Why? Why did I suck at making a drone for Kurosawa?”

She placed her hands on her head and screamed, “YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!”

* * *

The next morning, two technicians in white carried the prone robot away, as Enju, Akari, Myu, & Ricka were in Chiyo’s study. She was sitting in her desk, as Enju explained what the problem was.

“According to the files, we forcibly mistook M-17 file into her operating system, making her alluring and sexy.” Enju said, reading the clipboard, “And from what you read, she was into your dog. Of course, the real cause of her malfunction was that there was moss lodged into ports, causing her to overheat heavily. We knew we should’ve added improved ventilation for her body. So, apparently… We have to reconstruct her… and install the new vents.”

She glared at her, and barked, “Which is what I _would’ve _said, if you, ma’am, hadn’t rip out her insides. Do you know how long it’ll take to reinstall her motherboard?”

Chiyo said, “She was pissing me off. And… I tried to respond to her, only she ended up broken down. Plus, she’s down to the dogs. This is not what I wanted!”

Ricka said, “Back to drawing board.”

Akari sobbed, “Since you said that if any fault happens, it’s our asses. I’ll go back to the lab… and pack up.”

Ricka said in sadness, “Fired.”

Chiyo stated, “_Nobody’s _going to get fired. We made one mistake. So, we used spare parts from a Chiyo Life Drone, built for sex.”

“Uh, no, she wasn’t,” Enju said, “Quit being so provocative, you hentai!”

Chiyo said, “If it’s built for sex, it’s a sex doll! But I didn’t accept it, after countless failed attempts!”

She slammed her hand on the desk and said, “Besides, 58K3-Chiyo wasn’t my greatest work. It was my greatest blunder. I was lonely, alright? But I’m not insinuating that I’m a lesbian. I’m not. I don’t believe in same sex ordeals.”

Myu said, “It’s alright, Miss Mihama, ma’am.”

Chiyo then stated, “Anyway, destroy Sakaki. See what we did wrong, and we’ll start from Square One.”

Enju nodded, “Yes, ma’am. This will not be repeated, again, ma’am.”

She whispered, “But I don’t think General Kurosawa will like this…”

Myu then said, “Gas Blast Gust Busted Grass! Bast Blast Gust Dusted Glass! Glass Gut Buster Glass Custard!”

Chiyo asked, “Miss Momochi? What was that?”

Myu said, “I’m trying… There was this tongue twister I wanted to try, but I can’t seem to get it right…”

Chiyo smiled, “I remember that… _Gas Blast Gust Busted Grass… _I told Yomi about that, since I’m bad with tongue twisters, long ago.”

She thought, “Hmm… I wonder if I’ve improved.”

Akari said, “Miss Mihama, can you please show us? We know you suck at that, but--.”

Chiyo said, “For you, I’ll try. I don’t know… It’s been 17 years. That was when I started high school.”

She breathed easily and said, “Here I go! Gas blast gust busted grass! Gas bast bust glasted bust! Glass butt guster blast custard!”

She couldn’t do it, but then said, “Lemme try that again…  
Gas blast gust busted grass! Gas bust fast bastard mast! Bus glass muster glass duster!  
Darn! Once more…”

Enju pleaded, as she was worried, “Uh, Ma’am, I don’t think--.”

Chiyo tried again, “Gas blast mast custard master!”

Ricka said, “Wrong.”

Akari asked, “Are you okay, Ma’am?”

Chiyo spoke onwards, without stopping, “Fast blast bust gusted glass! Gas fast blast duster fast! Gus blast custed has mustard! Bust gas flast gust basted dusted glass, frast, gas, gas-gas-gas-gas-gas-gas-gas-gas…”

She was shaking, speaking in incoherent words, trying her hardest to say the tongue twister right. But she was lost in a jumble of words. Her head started to smoke, as she plastered on, “Gas blast ghast busted blast gasser mast hash sasser guster mustard gut buster blush gu-gu-gu-gu-gu-gu-gu-gusher blast smash hush gas bbbbbblast sasher bash graaaaaaaaaass gluss gloss boss buster dusted custard gash gut but-but-but-buuuuuut…”

And onwards, as the four women were shocked in Chiyo’s sudden brain blast. Akari cried out, “TAKE IT EASY! What the devil is wrong with you?”

Enju shivered, as she sobbed, “Oh, not this again…”

Myu cried, “Miss Mihama, stop!”

Chiyo kept rambling on, faster and faster, as Enju approached her. Chiyo extended her chest out, and her blouse ripped open, showing her bare breasts. They shook a bit, as Chiyo continued to ramble on, lost in the tongue twister she tried to get. Enju approached her, timidly, and said, “She… She’s malfunctioning…”

Myu sobbed, hiding behind Ricka, “Miss Enju, what is going on?”

Akari cried, “Don’t tell me she’s…”

Enju held her down to her seat and said, “I’ve seen this before.”

She calmed her down, as she removed Chiyo’s face. The others gasped, as Chiyo’s face was exposed, showing lights for eyes and a speaker for a mouth. She continued to emit smoke, as she toned down. She slurred into a baritone, in her final words, “_Gas Blast Gust Busted Grass… Gas Blast Gust Busted Grass… Gas Blast Gussssssst… Busssssteeeeeeeed Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…_”

Her light eyes dimmed to black, as her body produced more smoke, leaving her half naked body limp on the chair she is sitting on. Akari snapped her fingers, and whispered, “Missed it, by _one _letter.”

The girls were annoyed, but saddened, as Enju said, “I was afraid of this. I knew using a tongue twister was dangerous. WHAT? Chiyo Life Drones of her often are bad at them, like some sort of paradox! They never stop, until they get it right! Why do you think our boss is an android, built to fund the project? General Kurosawa was hoping for a perfect job, and we hit a snag! AGAIN!”

Akari sobbed, “Don’t yell at us, Enju!”

Ricka nodded, “She built doll.”

Akari said, “This is exactly what I was talking about! Higher mass would equal better programming!”

Enju shouted, “And I said that mass may damage the chest! Look at her! She’s ruined!”

She sniffled, “I don’t know… We’re in so much trouble… Miss Mihama is gone… and we blew it…”

“No. You didn’t.”

A voice called out. She stepped in, wearing a black admiral uniform and hat, with medals around her chest. It was Kurosawa. She saluted, “General Minamo Kurosawa, ladies.”

They saluted back, as Enju said, “You’re too late… ma’am…”

Kurosawa said, “I have seen it. Willpower… What I expected from you… But it seems that _this_ Chiyo Life Drone was a failure.”

Enju sobbed, “Yes, ma’am… What will happen to the _Chiyo Life Project_?”

Kurosawa said, “Well, despite that she will be repaired, and erased of her bad programming glitches, Miss Mihama will build another drone, in order to prepare for our top secret plan: _terraforming the galaxy_.”

She walked around the study, with her hands behind her back, and said, “See, I admire your style, from the land of robotics, and we’re working through every detail, plotting every move, to make sure the entire world must live in peace and harmony. And that would include the solar system. We’re going to terraform and make every planet, like Earth. From Mercury and Venus, to Pluto and Uranus.”

Ricka barked, “Naughty! _Your_ anus! …ma’am…”

Enju added, “Uh, and Pluto’s _not _a planet.”

Kurosawa said, “Yeah, so? Who said that we can’t terraform the dwarves? Thanks to Chiyo-Chan’s knowledge she left us, we’re going to try again and again, until we get it right. In fact, we’re close to it. I say that, since you’re young, experienced, but a bit indecisive. Normally, I’d have you disavowed, for _wasting_ the government’s time, but you girls are the best damned technicians we’ve ever seen!”

She added, “That’s why, once Chiyo is rebuilt, I’m going to remedy that…”

She left to the doorway, and concluded, “Trust me…”

She chuckled, as she left to go salvage what was left of the Sakaki Drone. They gulped, as Enju then said, fully annoyed, “NASA paid good money for this. We’re ruined.”

Myu said, “No, we’re not. In fact, maybe we can build more drones for Miss Mihama, if and when she returns.”

Akari said, “So, what now?”

Enju said, “Since I’m head of technical repair, have her mansion locked down. Send the boys in the lab in to rebuilt her. Dismantle her, see what went wrong. And hopefully, when Miss Mihama returns from “vacation”…”

She smirked evilly, “Then… maybe we can fix this _Chiyo Life Project _issue…”

She walked off, as Akari followed, “Fix the issue? Fix _what_ issue?! ENJU? ENJU!”

Ricka asked Myu, as she was befuddled, “Uh… Fried noodle hot dog?”

Myu asked, “You mean lunch? Sure. My treat, Miss Ricka.”

They left, as Myu shut the door, and then locked it. She whispered, as she blamed herself, “I’m sorry, Miss Mihama. It’s all my fault.”

The Chiyo Robot was left on her chair, faceless, motionless, broken, and lifeless, as one simple tongue twister destroyed her from inside. Everything went silent, after that.

* * *

At the lab, the following morning, Chiyo appeared from the elevator and walked down the laboratory hallways, checking to see if the newest Chiyo Life Project is almost done. She was greeted by her four female supervisors. Chiyo greeted them, “Good morning, everyone.”

They bowed and greeted her, “Morning, ma’am.”

Enju thought, as she was annoyed, “Here we go again.”

This Chiyo Mihama was a new android, posing to replace her recent counterpart.

Chiyo then said to them, “Okay, ladies. Before we begin, which one of you was it that made my project’s legs so thicker? Come on! We’re all women here…”

Myu raised her hand and said, “My fault, ma’am…”

Chiyo scolded her and said, “Consultant Momochi… Smart thinking. However, might I suggest you trim down a little on her thigh muscle, right about here? Here, yes. We don’t want to have the speed decrease, using bulky thigh muscles in their leg joints, now do we?”

They said, “No, ma’am.”

As they were observing the schematics for their Chiyo Life Drone, they were beside a faceless android, with long black hair and huge breasts, wearing a metallic blue swimsuit. They were going to test the next prototype, again and again… until they can get it right, for the _top secret project: Galactic Populace_.

* * *

_Whether you call it weirdness or not, it’s all science fiction. But one can dream. Miss Chiyo Mihama, 27, an android built to resemble human life, and in her genius mind, wishes for a world – NO – a universe, full of human life. It may take thousands of years, before the planets become much like the planet Earth, even the ones that are no longer planets, but it may be a wishful dream. All in the mind of one cute little android… in the “**Tales of the Bizarre**”…_

* * *

Chiyo’s old faceless body remained in study, in her seated position, with her bare chest exposed, and her smoke from inside her finally subsiding. She remained quiet and peaceful, still broken down.

But then, a figure appeared, unlocking the door. A woman with auburn hair, done in long pigtails, medium-sized breasts, and wearing a lab coat with a light blue sleeveless tanktop and dark blue skirt, walked in. She then said, “There you are, Chiyo-Bot.”

She draped her old lab coat onto her naked body and said, “Sleep easy, my friend.”

It was the _real _Chiyo Mihama. She then said, as two technicians in white coats entered, “There she is, men. Make sure she’s refurbished, so we can try again. Also, lower her breast size.”

They said, “Yes, ma’am.”

Chiyo held up a cigarette and smoked it. She then huffed, “_Never _send a female android to do the job of a genius child prodigy.”

The first techie said, as he grabbed the Chiyo Drone, “Miss Mihama, ma’am, please do not smoke in your house.”

Chiyo said, as she puffed, “Sorry. But after what happened with the Sakaki Drone, I’m a bit uneasy. But I’ll take it outside.”

The technicians carried the robot away, as Chiyo left to go outside. She then asked, as she shut the door, “By the way, did Miss Kurosawa get my memo about my vacation time off, and that I had to return, early?”

**Author's Note:**

> This stars “Azumanga Daioh” character, Chiyo Mihama and Sakaki, and features “Moé! Ninja Girls!” stars, Enju Saion-Ji, Akari Hanao, Ricka Machiyuki, & Myu Momochi. The four ninja girls are property of “NTT Solmare Corporation” (famed for “Shall We Date?”).  
There were a few Azumanga Robot stories, and I’ve already used Tomo and Yomi in one Bizarre tale, and Kagura in another. So, I figured, why not have Chiyo and Sakaki?  
Even better was picturing what Chiyo is like, in America, in 2017, since it’s been 15 years since Azumanga Daioh anime was created. Who knows? Maybe we’ll see more of adult Chiyo-Chan, real soon.  
An added note, do not judge me, if this robot fic is simply all about “Boobs”. I can assure you… it’s not.
> 
> I would like to conclude that this story is purely fiction, and does not reflect the current events, as this fic was published. Thank you.


End file.
